Nuts !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Franchement, ce n'était pas sa journée ! Elle avait été obligée de s'occuper de l'autre dégénéré aux cheveux vert et voilà maintenant qu'il y avait cet autre détraqué qui débarquait de nulle part. Non ! Il devenait clair que ce n'était pas son jour...


Disclaimer : One Piece est exclusivement à Oda. Personnages et univers inclus. Dommage, je voudrais bien lui emprunter quelques uns de ces beaux pirates...

Rating : T... je crois.

Pairing : Trafalgar Law x Jewelry Bonney

Ndla : Encore une fois inspirée par une image... Dame Inspiration est sadique avec moi *se laisse traîner par ses muses*.

\*/

**Nuts !**

**.**

La jeune femme darda un regard noir vers ce Zoro qui s'éloignait au loin en portant ce civil sur son épaule. Pff ! Il avait fumé la moquette ou quoi ? Il était sérieux en affirmant vouloir sauver ce type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ?

Ce genre de bon samaritain lui retournait l'estomac à l'envers. Un comble pour la gloutonne qu'elle était. Elle assumait parfaitement le fait que sa faim était pratiquement insatiable. Elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire de ce côté-là, elle était même ravie de ce surnom qui était devenue sa fierté.

A contrario…

― C'est bien ce que je me disais.

La tête ailleurs, voguant vers ce qui venait de se produire et pestant contre ce sabreur qui avait failli les précipiter dans le chaos, elle ne s'était pas aperçu que –chemin faisant– elle avait croisé la route d'un autre de ses rivaux. C'était la journée où les détraqués étaient de sortie ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

Poings sur les hanches, Jewelry se tourna vivement vers l'importun qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il ne voyait pas que, de toute évidence, elle était énervée ?

― Tu te disais quoi au juste ?

Une pointe d'acidité dans l'encouragement. Elle avait reconnu Trafalgar Law. Comment ne pas le reconnaître ? Le Chirurgien de la mort avait aussi souvent fait la une du News Co que ce Monkey D. Luffy et Eustass Kidd. Elle haussa les sourcils, conservant son air renfrogné en attendant la réponse du rookie adossé à ce mur, plongé dans l'ombre que la maison offrait.

― Je me disais bien que t'avais rien de féminin. Dis-moi, ça fait quoi quand on se rend compte qu'on s'est trompé de sexe à sa naissance ?

― Va te faire foutre ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix chargée de colère.

De quoi il se mêlait ? On ne disait pas une telle énormité seulement pour être insolent et provocateur ! Croisant les bras sur son torse, il eut un sourire malicieux et la désigna du menton avec indolence.

― Sérieusement, t'es bien foutue mais t'as que l'enveloppe corporelle d'une femme. A croire qu'en vrai, t'es un mec qui aurait fait de la chirurgie plastique.

Il la provoquait une fois encore toutefois cette remarque fit émerger une question qui n'était pas si bête. Si elle faisait vraiment ça, en changeant son âge, est-ce que les transformations chirurgicales suivaient le mouvement lorsqu'elle se rajeunissait ? Il avait presque envie de la capturer et de faire des tests sur ce corps qui l'intéressait plus que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord.

― En plus, poursuivit-il, t'as un langage de charretier. Pas très très féminin ni très très mignon.

Il s'était avancé de quelques pas, s'exposant à la lumière du soleil. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur son couvre-chef et son visage était saisissant. Pas assez angoisse au regard de la jeune femme qui ne se démonta pas.

― Moi ? Je ne suis pas mignonne ?

Elle s'était pointée du pouce tout en parlant et Law remarqua qu'elle ne contestait pas le fait qu'elle n'était pas féminine. Elle l'assumait. Mais qu'on lui dise qu'elle ne pouvait pas être désirable ou mignonne même sur commande, c'était la remarque de trop.

Elle bondit sur lui, rajeunissant de quelques années dans le même temps. Law eut simplement le temps de la regarder faire, fasciné par les changements que subissaient le corps. De la jeune femme qu'elle était, elle devenait une fillette qui entrait à peine dans sa phase d'adolescente.

Il se reçut le coup de poing, oubliant d'esquiver à cause de sa contemplation presque béate.

Les jambes entourant les hanches du Chirurgien de la Mort, elle plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Law, plantant ses yeux étincelant de colère dans les siens. Tout d'un coup, elle ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine naissante de jeune fille de 13 ans, son menton posé sur ses poings et son visage s'empourpra. Ses prunelles violettes brillaient encore néanmoins la colère avait disparu. Son chapeau retombait sur son œil gauche.

― Je ne suis toujours pas mignonne ?

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes, son bonnet glissa vers l'arrière de son crâne et tenait par miracle. D'accord, ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence d'âge toutefois, il ne fallait pas pousser aux extrêmes.

― Joker.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

― Dequequoi ?

― Si je disais oui, cela pourrait être mal interprété.

A croire que c'était justement le but.

― Dire non n'est pas non plus envisageable, donc je demande un joker.

Jewelry était surprise par ces paroles. On lui avait dit qu'il était provocateur, menteur, sadique, retord et tant d'autres adjectifs aussi négatifs. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait face à elle, elle ne savait pas si c'était une blague ou une révélation sincère. Elle rajusta son chapeau et se jeta au cou du Supernova en se pressant contre lui. Il eut un regard désespéré non feint vers elle.

― Et ben tu vois quand tu veux ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Maintenant, tu retires ce que tu as dis.

La réponse fut d'un tranchant inattendu.

― Des clous !

Sidérée, Jewelry eut une grimace de dépit et l'empoigna par le sweat à capuche. A présent, il semblait blasé par les accès de rage de sa rivale.

― Pourquoi tu refuses de l'admettre ? Ça ne te coûte rien !

― Bien sûr que si !

― La fierté d'un pirate tel que toi ne pèse pas lourd sur la balance, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle se tut, oubliant le reste de sa tirade. C'était elle ou…

La jeune fille baissa le regard et le remonta vers Law qui était parfaitement à l'aise.

― Je rêve ou tu fais tes repères en prévision d'une opération ?

― Et bien… Faut pas se fier à tout ce qu'on voit.

― Espèce de…

Jewelry frappa d'un mouvement sec le poignet pour éloigner le marqueur et passa ses doigts autour du cou du Chirurgien de la Mort. Vif, il la renversa au sol et emprisonna ses poignets de ses deux mains.

Elle avait beau avoir l'apparence d'une fillette, elle avait une force insoupçonnable. Il préférait ne pas prendre de rire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser un peu avant d'aller à la salle de vente.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six manières de la surprendre.

Law posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas longtemps, une seconde tout au plus. C'était suffisant pour qu'elle se taise. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, elle l'observait avec un air de merlan frit qui fit rire Trafalgar Law. Cette réaction était encore mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Le must !

― Tu devrais voir ta tête. Épique !

― Je me suis trompée sur ton compte. T'es un tordu !

Law haussa les épaules. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment considérer ce qu'il venait de faire ainsi ? En réalité, elle avait 22 ans. Peut-être que oui. Il s'en contrebalançait. Pour lui, il avait embrassé la femme majeur, pas la gosse qu'elle paraissait être.

― Et maintenant ? s'enquit Jewelry.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et repéra une petite tête d'ours en combinaison orange qui arrivait ici. Dommage. Il se releva avec une vitesse déconcertante, Jewelry n'eut qu'à suivre son regard pour comprendre. Il devait s'agir d'un des membres de l'équipage de ce tordu.

Elle se vieillit, reprenant un corps de jeune femme de 22 ans. Hors de question qu'un témoin puisse faire la corrélation entre elle en adolescente et Law. Jewelry avait sa fierté et comptait bien la garder intact.

― Tu finiras par reconnaître que je peux être mignonne et désirable quand je veux et à l'âge que j'ai réellement ! déclara-t-elle.

Un défi. Law ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus que la jeune femme préférait ignorer pour l'instant, le rookie haussa les épaules et repartit vers Bepo qui était encore bien loin. Les mains dans les poches, Jewelry lui tournant le dos, on avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient simplement croisés.

― Des clous ! entendit la jeune femme derrière elle.

Si seulement…

― Au fait, c'est un marqueur pour autopsie. Bonne chance pour l'enlever !

Si seulement il savait se taire et se tirer avec le peu de fierté qu'il possédait... Quel nul !

\*/

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Sincèrement. Emportée par l'inspiration durant l'écriture, quand je me relis, je suis... dans un mélange de perplexité et de satisfaction.

Bien, merci d'avoir lu cet humble OS, laissez une review si ça vous tente et... A bientôt !


End file.
